I Only Want You to Love Me
by Dimytjx
Summary: Ga usah cemburu karna aku cuma mau kamu yang mencintaiku . . #yutaharemdays#yutaukedays#yutae#taeyu


Tidak Perlu Cemburu

Karna

I Only Want You to Love Me

.

.

.

Dimytjx.r

Cast: Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Park Jungwoo

NCT Member

Genre: Romance apa tau😂

Summary: ga tau ga bisa bikin summary langsung cekidot baca aja😅

.

.

.

"Taeyong~ah lihat mereka lucu sekali ya apalagi jungwoo dia terlihat manis sekali, aaahh benar-benar menarik" ujar yuta berbinar sambil menunjukan live jungwoo,lucas dan kun pada taeyong namun sang empu hanya diam tanpa mau melihat

"Iishh lihat lah taeyong~ah mereka sangat lucu kurasa saat mereka debut fans mereka akan sangat banyak bahkan yang melihat live mereka saja sudah sebanyak ini" ucap yuta yang jengkel karna taeyong tidak mendengarkannya namun masih dengan kekagumannya pada tiga member rookies yang entah kapan akan debut itu, tanpa menyadari wajah taeyong yang sudah sangat tertekuk

Namun bukannya merespon yuta dia malah pergi meninggalkan yuta sendiri membuat yuta bingung "dasar aneh tadi dia yang mengajaku pergi ke balkon sekarang dia malah meninggalkanku sendiri huuhh" ujar yuta kesal, dia tidak menyadari saja kalau taeyong lebih merasa kesal dibandingkan dengannya entah dianya saja yang bodoh atau polos menyerempet miring tidak menyadari perubahan taeyong.

"Hhhh terserah dia sajalah" ucap yuta lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya menonton live ig jungwoo yang sekarang sangat dia sukai tanpa tanda kutip ya karna dia menyukai jungwoo karna ia merasa jungwoo sangat manis apalagi jika sedang tersenyum bahkan dia merasa ucapan member lain salah kalau mengatakan dia lah yang paling manis di NCT karna menurutnya jungwoo lah yang harusnya mendapatkan predikat itu karna senyumannya yang sangat memikat.

"Aissshh dasar babo dia bahkan tidak mengejarku, aaaarrrggghh dasar menyebalkan" teriak taeyong kesal dengan kebodohan yuta menurutnya

"Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang marah begini, dasar bakamoto yuta" gerutu taeyong yang didengar oleh adik kesayangannya siapa lagi kalau bukan jung jaehyun

"Kau kenapa sih hyung? Apa yang dilakukan bidadarimu itu sampai kau mengatainya begitu eoh?" Tanya jaehyun yang menghampirinya

"Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih jae dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku sangat jengkel jika ia sedang membicarakan tentang jungwoo padaku apalagi dia terus saja memuji jungwoo, apa dia sudah lupa kalau aku ini kekasihnya, apa dia tidak bisa menghargaiku sedikit saja gitu" luap taeyong mengeluarkan kekesalannya terhadap yuta, jaehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi luapan hyung kesayangannya itu

"Iiishh memang ada yang lucu? Kenapa kau malah tertawa jaehyun~ah, kau bukannya mengembalikan moodku malah semakin membuatku kesal" ucap taeyong yang semakin memanyunkan bibirnya

"Habisnya kalian ini lucu sekali hyung, kemarin kalian masih terlihat sangat mesra dan sekarang berjauhan hanya masalah begini, kau payah hyung" ujar jaehyun dengan tawanya

"Yaa enak saja bilang aku payah, dia nya saja tuh yang tidak peka kalau kekasihnya sedang marah" ujar taeyong

"Kau kan kekasihnya hyung seharusnya kau lebih tau bagaimana sifat yuta hyung, kau kan tau kalau dia memang menyukai jungwoo, harusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti ini hyung, toh hyung tau kalau hanya hyunglah yang dia cintai dan lagi kenapa harus selalu yuta hyung yang mengerti dirimu harusnya kau juga harus bisa mengerti sifat yuta hyung jangan malah bertindak kekanakan seperti ini harusnya kau contoh aku dan doyoung hyung, kau lihatkan meski kami sering kali saling membully tapi kami tidak pernah bertengkar karna kami saling mengerti, bukan hanya satu pihak saja yang ingin dimengerti" nasehat jaehyun lebar membuat taeyong terdiam

"Nah sekarang kau pikirkan ucapanku ya jangan sampai menyesal nantinya, kau bahkan sangat beruntung karna bisa mendapatkan uke yang sangat diincar oleh seme yang ada disini jadi pertahankanlah jangan sampai ia lepas dari genggamanmu" ujar jaehyun sambil tersenyum evil meledek taeyong

"Dan lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kalian berani mendekati pujaan hatiku" ancam taeyong sebelum jaehyun pergi, jaehyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya taeyong pun mencoba melupakan kekesalannya pada yuta dan kembali mendekati yuta seperti biasa, meski ia masih heran kenapa hingga sekarang yuta belum juga sadar kalau waktu itu dia marah dengan yuta 'kurasa kau bukan polos yuta~ah tapi benar-benar bodoh, tapi kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu' monolognya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat yuta

"Ooyy bengong sendiri, ketawa sendiri kau tidak gila kan lee taeyong" tegur johnny mengagetkan taeyong

"Ne aku gila johnny~ah aku gila cinta" ucapnya tertawa yang semakin membuat johnny bergidik ngeri jika seorang ice prince sudah seperti ini

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku menjadi gila cinta seperti ini johnny~ah" ujarnya dengan masih menunjukan deretan giginya

"Kurasa bukan cuma kau yang tergila-gila pada ukemu itu taeyong~ah tapi semua seme yang ada di NCT mengaguminya" balas johnny yang hampir sama dengan ucapan jaehyun tadi

"Apa menjadi dj radio bersama membuat insting kalian sama johnny~ah, ucapanmu bahkan hampir sama dengan partner radiomu itu" ucap taeyong memutar bola matanya malas "dan ku ingatkan sekali lagi, jika ada dari kalian para seme tidak jelas yang mendekati yuta maka kalian akan berurusan denganku, ingat itu! Sudah ah aku mau menemui bidadariku dulu. Bye" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan johnny.

"Taeyong~ah aku mau ice cream" pinta yuta sedikit beraegyo

"Ini sudah malam yuta yang lain saja, bagaimana kalau kopi hangat agar kau tidak flu" tawar taeyong

"Tidak mau, aku sedang mau ice cream ayolah taeyong jebal" mohon yuta dengan peningkatan mode aegyo, membuat pangerannya akhirnya meluluh

"Oh astaga kau selalu saja bisa meluluhkan ku jika sudah merayu, baiklah baiklah tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya aku tidak mau kau terserang flu arrachi" ujar taeyong sambil mengacak rambut yuta gemas

"Ne arraseoyo uri ice prince" balas yuta membuat taeyong menunjukan deretan gigi indahnya yang selalu saja merekah jika bersama yuta.

.

.

.

"Sudah yuta kau berjanji hanya akan memakan sedikit jangan nambah lagi nanti kau flu" larang taeyong pada yuta yang akan memesan cup ice cream lagi, ini bahkan sudah cup ketiga yang sudah yuta habiskan dan dia mau memesan satu cup lagi. Sebenarnya dia sudah melarang yuta sejak tadi tapi yang dilarang malah menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan jadi mana bisa ia menolak jika wajah yuta sudah seperti itu

"Iiisshh tidak akan taeyong~ah lagipula sekarang kan bukan musim dingin jadi aku tidak akan terkena flu" rengek yuta, entahlah dia sangat ingin makan ice cream sekarang

"Tapi yuta sekalipun sekarang bukan musim dingin tetap saja kau memakan ice cream itu dimalam hari dan kau sudah menghabiskan empat cup, kalau manajer hyung tau kau bisa kena marah. Sudah pokonya tidak ada tambahan lagi, ayoo kita pulang saja" tarik taeyong membuat yuta kesal tapi tidak menolak, dia hanya menekuk wajahnya

"Sudah dong jangan cemberut seperti itu terus yuta" pinta taeyong menghentikan jalannya sambil menatap mata yuta namun yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajah

"Heyy tadi yang sudah setuju untuk tidak memakan ice cream terlalu banyak siapa? Jangan marah begini dong" pinta taeyong lagi namun yuta masih diam saja

"Yasudah bagaimana untuk mengganti ice creamnya kita pergi jalan-jalan saja" ajak taeyong

"Dari tadi kita juga sudah jalan mau jalan kemana lagi" balas yuta malas

"Akhirnya kau mau bersuara juga gitu dong" ujar taeyong nyengir membuat yuta jengkel

"Dasar menyebalkan sudahh aku pulang saja" ucap yuta yang ingin pergi namun ditahan oleh taeyong

"Jangan marah terus dong, ayoo kita ke pasar malam saja kau mau kan" ajak taeyong dan diangguki oleh yuta tapi masih dengan wajah cemberutnya

"Sudah dong jangan cemberut terus nanti kecantikanmu hilang bagaimana" ledek taeyong

"Biar saja lagipula aku ini sang namja jadi tidak masalah kalau tidak cantik" ujar yuta memeletkan lidahnya

"Mana ada sang namja cantik dan manis sepertimu kau ini yeopo namja bukan sang namja" ujar taeyong tertawa

"Berhenti meledek ku atau aku akan pulang" ancam yuta

"Coba saja aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi" tantang taeyong yang masih tertawa

"Terserahmu lah" ucap yuta jengkel lalu mendahului taeyong dan taeyong hanya tertawa dan langsung mengejar kekasih pujaannya itu lalu merangkulnya sayang

"Kau semakin manis jika sedang cemberut seperti itu" ujar taeyong sambil menyentuk pipi yuta gemas dan yuta malah semakin mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah tersipu

"Heyy aku punya kejutan untukmu disana jadi jangan cemberut lagi atau aku akan membatalkan kejutan itu" ucap taeyong yang langsung membuat yuta tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang senang jika akan diberi kejutan

"Benarkah? Kejutan apa taeyong~ah?" Tanya yuta dengan senyumannya

"Jika tentang kejutan saja baru kau tersenyum, kau lihat saja nanti kalau aku kasih tau sekarang bukan kejutan dong, makannya jangan cemberut terus ne" ujar taeyong tersenyum

"Iishh pelit, tapi yasudah deh tidak apa apa. Awas saja kalau kejutannya biasa saja" ancam yuta

"Ne kau tenang saja yukkuri" ucap taeyong mengelus surai yuta sayang dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan saling memeluk pinggang satu sama lain.

.

.

"Kau tunggu sini ya aku akan membelikanmu harum manis kesukaanmu" suruh taeyong "ne taeyong~ah" balas yuta menurut, dan taeyong pun pergi meninggalkan yuta sendiri sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih, sudah dia meninggalkan ku di tempat sepi begini lagi, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan" ujar yuta takut

Namun sedetik kemudia dia dibuat ternganga dengan pemandangan romantis yang tidak pernah ia liat sebelumnya, perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri rangkaian harum manis kesukaannya menyala senada dengan bentuk hati dan ditengahnya terdapat tulisan TYYT yang lumayan besar dengan seseorang yang timbul dari balik harum manis dengan membawa bunga mawar yang begitu indah ditangannya, yang dia ketahui adalah seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu sangan menyebalkan menurutnya namun kini seseorang tersebut berhasil membuat air matanya jatuh karna bahagia

"Saranghae Nakamoto yuta" ucap taeyong menjulurkan bunga yang ia bawa "Nado saranghae Lee taeyong" balas yuta menerima bunga itu dan langsung memeluk taeyong erat, taeyong pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum

"Jeongmal gomawoyo taeyong~ah" ucap yuta dalam pelukan taeyong sambil menangis

"Ne cheonma chagia, kau menyukainya?" Tanya taeyong melepas pelukan yuta digantikan dengan menatap mata yuta penuh cinta

"Ne aku sangat sangat menyukainya taeyong~ah, sekali lagi taerima kasih" jawab yuta yang masih penuh air mata

"Yasudah kalau begitu jangan menangis nanti wajah cantikmu yang sedang bahagia tidak akan kelihatan kalau ditutupi air mata begitu, ayoo tersenyumlah tunjukan killing smile mu untuk ku" pinta taeyong tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata dipipi yuta dan membentuk bibir yuta menjadi tersenyum dengan tangannya dan yuta pun akhirnya tersenyum bahagia menunjukan deretan gigi yang dimata taeyong begitu indah

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kesal ya" ujar taeyong meminta maaf

"Ne aku juga minta maaf sudah membuat mu kesal waktu itu, tapi aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengembalikan mood mu maafkan aku taeyong~ah. Tapi percayalah kau tidak perlu cemburu pada siapapun yang dekat padaku karna Aku Cuma Mau Kamu yang Mencintai Ku😊" ujar yuta tersenyum

"Ne aku pun begitu Aku Cuma Mau Kamu yang Mencintai Ku" balas taeyong

"Aku mencintaimu taeyong~ah" ucap yuta "aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu yuta~ah" balas taeyong dan merekapun 💏

E

N

D

Hwaaa opo toh iki😂 ini ff pertama ku ikut event yuta harem day semoga suka ya uri readers😊 jangan lupa review aku butuh kritik saran dari kalian semua buat ff ku selanjutnya biar lebih baik lagi dan jangan lupa juga follow ya😆 ohya satu lagi lestarikan ff yuta harem ya😅okay see you next story pay pay 😘🙋

#yutaharemdays#yutaukedays#yutae#taeyu#romance#yuta#nakamoto#taeyong#lee#nct#nct127


End file.
